d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
CR 10 Lucida, Demon Cult Member
Lucida CR 10 Strong Hero 1 / Fast Hero 3 / Tough Hero 3 / Daredevil 3 Organization Axeloda Demon Cult Occupation Criminal (class skills Move Silently, Streetwise, bonus feat brawl) Languages English Rep +3 ----- Def 20 (+9 class, +1 light armored shirt non-proficient) 21 vs melee (+1 dodge due to def. martial arts), flat-footed 20 Mas 15 HD 7d8+3d10+20 hp 76 DR 1 (+1 talent) Init +0; Senses Listen +2, Spot +6 Fort +9, Ref +4, Will +5 ----- Spd 40 ft. (8 squares) Melee +7/+2 brawl w/ brass knuckles (1d6+1 lethal) or +6/+1 chain (1d6) Ranged +6/+1 Remington 700 (2d10) or +6/+1 Derringer pistol (2d6) att/dmg within 30 ft due to point blank shot Base Atk +6; Grp +6 Combat Gear brass knuckles, crit 20, 1lb, bludg./ aluminum bat, 1d6, crit 20, 3lb, bludg./ switchblade, 1d4, crit 19-20, range inc. 10ft, pierc./stun gun, 1d3 special, crit 20, 1lb, elec./ chain, crit 20, 10 ft reach, 5 lb, bludg./ Derringer, crit 20, range inc. 10ft, 1lb, ball, ss/ Remington, crit 20, range inc. 80 ft, 8lb, ball, sa ----- Ability scores, mods Str 11 (+0), Dex 10 (+0), Con 15 (+2), Int 15 (+2), Wis 15 (+2), Cha 17 (+3) Special Abilities Ignore Hardness (Strong Talent) ignores 2 points of hardness or DR in melee attacks / Remain Conscious (Tough Talent) can continue to fight until reaching -10 hp / Fearless (Daredevil Class Feature) +4 on will saves to avoid fear effects and checks to resist intimidation / Nip Up (Daredevil Class Feature) can stand from prone as a free action / The increased speed and damage reduction talents are already figured into the stats Feats Brawl, Endurance, Defensive Martial Arts, Exotic Melee Weapon Proficiency (chain), Heroic Surge, Point Blank Shot, Simple Weapons, Stealthy, Gearhead, Personal Firearms Skills Balance +3, Climb +2, Computer Use +6, Concentration +8, Craft (mechanical) +5, Craft (structural) +3, Demolitions +6, Drive +6, Hide +7, Jump +7, Knowledge (streewise) +7, Knowledge (tactics) +4, Move Silently +8, Profession +5, Repair +7, Sleight of Hand +3, Survival +7, Swim +2, Tumble +4 Possessions Blue Jeep Wrangler, average lower middle income personal items, laptop computer, light armored shirt, black trenchcoat, combat boots, frugal apartment, unholy shrine to Axeloda (the demonic patron of her cult, see Dark Inheritance) ----- Appearance/Personality She is 5'3", light blonde hair to the nape of her neck, physically very fit, 140 lbs. has a couple tattoos, but not an abnormal amount. She is the leader of her cell of the powerful Cult of Axeloda, and has 3 subordinates. She prefers to operate solo, but has come to accept the role her subordinates play in her affairs. She generally defers to the judgements of the cult leaders, and the leaders of the cult take her opinions into consideration. She is quick to anger, and people who are not members of the cult are seen as expendable sheep who usually do not deserve to live. She is a little more tolerant with career criminals, and respects their '@*#^ the world' attitude. She generally operates in the northern New England area, but could be placed anywhere necessary. Category: Fast Category: Strong Category: Tough Category: Daredevil class